


Trust In Me

by flickawhip



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo trusts Lauren even when she can't trust herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust In Me

"I have faith in you Bo."

Lauren's voice is gentle and she smiles as she moves to kneel over Bo, her lips already inches from Bo's own, tempting her to lean up and capture those lips, but right now... right now she needs Lauren's voice. Her faithful love. 

"Say that again."

"I have faith in you Bo."

Lauren's voice remains gentle and she smiles as she moves to kiss Bo, her smile sweeter. 

"Now trust me... and close your eyes, relax."

"Okay."

Bo relents, trusting that Lauren can pleasure them both, can make all the confusion and pain melt away.


End file.
